The Slyve
The Slyve are amphibious twelve-limbed creatures of a grey colour. Each limb is a prehensile tentacle with a single hooked talon at the end. If standing on it's tentacles, a slyve can stand 10 foot Slyve are a grey colour and have a small but bulbous head. This head is little more than an eye, with the mouth of the creature beneath its tentacles and the brain deep in its torso. This torso is small and slimy with thick webbing between its tentacles; it appears much larger than it is, making it a difficult target. Society/government Slyve are quite self centered and have a capitalist economy. Before joining the G.I.F, The Slyve were governed by their corporations; their with law making left to their often corrupt legal system. Warfare Because slyve are amphibious, they must breathe through their skin and they require large amounts of water to do so. As a result, most Slyve soldiers wear armour that constricts their movement, but caters to them environmentally. Psionics is common amoungst these people, with it occurring naturally within almost all of the population. Slyve soldiers capitalise on this and are often seen rendering their opponents immobile with their minds before killing them, or worse taking control of their bodies. Diet Omnivores. Ships The Slyve are rarely seen with war ships, as they take up far to much space with ventilation systems, however, Sylve cargo ships are an extremely common sight throughout the galaxy. Life span Slyve enter adolescence at age 14, become adults at age 22 become old at 45 and typically die before they reach the age of 90 Stat average STR 12 END 8 DEX 12 SPD 4 (swimming:18) AGL 14 INT 8 WIL 14 CHR 10 CON 13 PER 9 Empires The G.I.F (98%) The New Star Corporation (1%) Other (1%) (All over the fucking place, like space squidward) Tech Average Although the average Slyve is not overly smart, each generation will see many gifted intellectuals, this kept them with appreciable technology before they joined the G.I.F. Body Parts C.C=(can receive critical wounds) *1-Eye -5HP (4 DAM = -2 PER, 50% bleed) (8 DAM = -2d4 PER) C.C *2- Eye Join 0HP (6 DAM = 100% bleed, 50% heavy bleed) (on critical stops sight) C.C *3- Maw 0HP (10 DAM = 100 Heavy Bleed) C.C *4- Upper Body HP (4 DAM = 100% Bleed)(8 DAM = 50% heavy bleed) (on critical death) C.C *5- Lower Body HP (6 DAM = 100% bleed) (8 DAM = 100% heavy bleed) C.C Tentacles *6- Left Tentacles Trunks 5HP (Every 10 DAM = 1 tentacle crippled) (-1 permenant SPD on cripple) *7- Left Tentacles 0HP (Every 5 DAM = 1 Tentacle crippled) (on cripple -1 permenant SPD, - 5 DEX) *8- Left Webbing 10HP (6 DAM = 100% bleed) (10 DAM = 100% heavy bleed) *9- Forward Tentacles Trunks 5HP (Every 10 DAM = 1 Tentacle crippled) (on cripple -1 permenant SPD) *10- Forward Tentacles 0HP (Every 5 DAM = 1 Tentacle crippled) (on cripple -1 permenant SPD, - 5 DEX) *11-Forward Webbing 10HP (6 DAM = 100% bleed) (10 DAM = 100% heavy bleed) *12- Right Tentacles Trunks 5HP (Every 10 DAM = 1 Tentacle crippled) (on cripple -1 permenant SPD) *13- Right Tentacles 0HP (Every 5 DAM = 1 Tentacle crippled) (on cripple -1 permenant speed, - 5 DEX) *14- Right Webbing 10HP (6 DAM = 100% bleed) (10 DAM = 100% heavy bleed) *15- Back Tentacles Trunks 5HP (Every 10 DAM = 1 Tentacle crippled) (on cripple -1 permenant SPD ) *16- Back Tentacles 0HP (Every 5 DAM = 1 Tentacle crippled) (on cripple -1 permenant SPD, - 5 DEX) *17- Back Webbing 10HP (6 DAM = 100% bleed) (10 DAM = 100% heavy bleed) Special *18- Central Torso 0HP DAM = K.O, -1d4 INT *19- Pupil -10HP (on critical -10 PER, NO PAIN) *20- Weapon